dicemastersgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers vs. X-men
Yu-Gi-Oh! Overview The Avengers Set introduced a number of changes to the World of HeroClix. Most notable is the introduction of a new rarity system and the 65 visually different figures. TheREVrings on the dials have been removed and placed on the new Cards. The cards themselves are a new feature; they match up with a figure that ispulled from aBooster Pack. On the two-sided cards are displayed the powers that the figure has, as well as detailed information on the newSpecial Powersthat are "Unique" to that Character. The Card also displays the figure’sTeam Ability(If it has one), set, collector number, Experience Level, a small image of that Figure, the Point Value of that Figure, as well as a bit of background information about the character, and his/her/its first comic appearance on the back of the card. Therarityof a figure is displayed on atablocated under theset iconon the figure’sbase. There are four (4) rarity levels. They includeCommon(WhiteTab),Uncommon(GreenTab),Rare(SilverTab), andSuper-Rare(GoldTab). TheLimited Editionrarity level has been used for the four (4)Heraldsfrom theComing of Galactusevent.Limited Editionfigures in subsequent sets continuesd in the tradition of simple remade figures like those from past sets. An additional set ofLimited EditionHeraldswere prodiced as Judge rewards for those who hosted the 5-week “Coming of Galactus” the first in a series of structured tournaments, leading up to a big final week prize. The set also introduced theDuo Characterand reintroducedGiantsinto boosters. This was the first expansion to haveGiant Characters sinceFantastic Forces.Other firsts include aFlyingGiant Character. (Dragon Man) New pages to make AXM starter AXM Boosters AXM set up box AXM playmat aXM OP aXM alternate art cards Affliations There are no new affiliations introduced in this set. * X-Men * Avengers * Fantastic Four * Villians * Keyword mechanics: There are no keyword mechanics introduced in AVX Dice There are 36 'new' dice in AVX Basic Action Dice: # a # b # c # d Action Dice: # Cerebro Character Dice (character dice reused in other sets marked with a *): # Angel # Beast # Captain America # b # v # b # f # gh # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # h # k Cards There are 126 Total Unique cards in this set. * 1-34 are only available in the starter, 35-126 are only available in booster packs. * There are 10 Basic Action Cards (only available in the starter). * There are 3 Action cards (for 'Cerebro). * There are 113 Character cards * There is 1 checklist card (found in the starter) * There are 4 Basic Action reminder cards (found in the starter) Basic Actions Basic Actions All basic actions from this set are new to Dice Masters. # a # b # c # c # d # v # g # h # i # j Characters Total characters (characters reused in other sets marked with a *): # a # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v # v Actions Actions unique to AVX (use new dice): # a # a # c # c # CARDS 001 - 002- 003- 004- 005- 006- 007- 008- 009- 010- 011- 012- 013- 014- 015- 016- 017- 018- 019- 020- 021- 022- 023- 024- 025- 026- 027- 028- 029- 030- 031- 032- 033- 034- Common: 035 - Angel: High Ground 036 - Black Widow: Natural 037 - Colossus: Unstoppable 038- Cyclops: Slim 039-Deadpool: Assassin 040-Doctor Doom: Reed Richards’ Rival 041 -Doctor Octopus: Megalomaniac 042-Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme 043-Gambit: Ace in the Hole 044- Ghost Rider: Johnny Blaze 045-Green Goblin: Goblin-Lord 046-Hawkeye: Longbow 047-Loki: Trickster 048-Magneto: Former Comrade 049-Mr. Fantastic: Brilliant Scientist 050-Mystique: Unknown 051-Nick Fury: Mr. Anger 052-Nightcrawler: Fuzzy Elf 053-Nova: Quasar 054-Phoenix: Ms. Psyche 055-Professor X: Principal 056-Punisher: McRook 057-Rogue: Anna Raven 058-Silver Surfer: Silverado 059-Thing: Ever-Lovin’ Blue-Eyed 060-Venom: Eddie Brock 061-War Machine: Combat Comrade 062-Wolverine: Wildboy 063-Mjolnir: Fist of the Righteous 064-Vibranium Shield: One of a Kind 065- 066- 067- 068- 069- 070- 071- 072- 073- 074- 075- 076- 077- 078- 079- 080- 081- 082- 083- 084- 085- 086- 087- 088- 089- 090- 091- 092- 093- 094- 095- 096- 097- 098- 099- 100- 101- 102- 103- 104- 105- 106- 107- 108- 109- 110- 111- 112- 113- 114- 115- 116- 117- 118- 119- 120- 121- 122- 123- 124- 125- 126- 127- 128- 129- 130- 131- 132- 133- 134- 135- 136- 137- 138- 139 140 141 142 143 144 145 146- Category:ALL